


Running

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she stopped running, or even looked back, she'd die. But when Leila finally stopped running, she was caught completely by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Mirrored from my FFnet account.

Running

Leila knew as soon as she was found that this was the end. Ephidel wasn't dumb, he knew she was a spy.

In a way, she'd expected him. But she hadn't expected the Angel of Death.

An unfortunate turn of events, to put it lightly.

Leila's spy training kicked it immediately as soon as she saw Jaffar. Reaching to her belt as fast as only a spy can be, she drew a knife and threw it at her opponent.

Jaffar dodged it, of course. Leila couldn't see how someone as deadly as him could be human. But that dodge gave Leila precious time that she used to her advantage.

The perks of getting in the inner circle of the Black Fang meant that she knew the ins and outs of Dragon's Gate. All the secret passageways.

Hopefully Jaffar was slow to remembering them.

Leila turned heel and ran towards the wall. The wall had a stone carving of a giant dragon, but the end of the dragon's tail had a stone that jutted out. Quickly pressing it in, a stone door flipped open for her.

Leila ran through the passageway, shutting the door behind her. She didn't look back, not even once. If Jaffar was on her tail, she wouldn't be able to see or hear him. No sense in wasting precious time.

After several minutes of full out sprinting, Leila came to another door. Recognizing it and quickly opening it, she emerged outside.

Leila was faced with a choice. Either keep running and hope Jaffar didn't catch her, or stay behind and wait for him, hoping to catch him by surprise.

The spy bit her lip nervously, both decisions could easily lead to her death. Jaffar was called the Angel of Death for a reason.

Leila made her decision after wasting several seconds of valuable time.

She ran.

She ran as if death itself was at her back, biting at her feet and only half a moment behind her.

And in a way, it was.

The forest was not an ideal place to run through. Roots erupted from the ground at every angle, constantly threatening to trip her.

And in the end, it was one of those roots that got her.

Leila turned a corner around a tree abruptly, and her foot caught on a tree root.

She fell to the ground with a gasp. After a few seconds, Leila refocused from her fall and began to stand up.

Leila heard a twig snap.

The purple haired woman froze. Then she leapt into action. Leila jumped up, knife in hand and in an assassin's pose, waiting.

Leila was in luck, the sound came from directly in front of her. She breathed slowly, and silently, as she waited.

Footsteps drew closer. They were masked, but to Leila's trained ears, they thundered through the forest.

Her grip tightened on the knife. Her breath caught. This was it.

The person drew closer.

Leila tried to remain calm, she really did. But as Jaffar drew closer, Leila couldn't hold it together anymore.

"Mathew..." she whispered, “I should've told you..."

The steps were only seconds away.

"Matthew...I love you," she whispered.

She screwed her eyes shut and tried to snap back into the professional calm she had before.

"Leila?"

Leila could even hear Matthew's voice in her mind. Her one regret, the one thing she should've done differently.

"Leila! Wow, what a coincidence! I knew we'd find you here," Matthew said cheerfully.

Leila snapped her eyes open.

And there he was, cheerful grin and all, standing in front of her.

"Matthew...?" she whispered.

"You okay? You look like hell," Matthew chuckled.

Before she knew what she was doing, Leila closed the distance between them and hugged Matthew.

"Woah, someone sure has changed," Matthew said surprised, but wrapping his arms back around her regardless.

Leila didn't care. She was safe.

No more running.


End file.
